As the Wind Goes By
by shag a lizard
Summary: Ok, Jack and Will go out on a mission for a wise old asian dude, good for them. post movie adventure thing. some jw slash, uhh yeh, so R&R pleaaase.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! This is my first POTC story and my first slash story, so any and all constructive criticisms will be welcomed. :) 0k summary, Will and Elizabeth were going to get married but have a huge fight after they send out the invitations. And to make things more amusing Jack is going to try to cancel the wedding that doesn't exist. I'm amusing aren't I? Meh. Ok here's the story. Oh yes, inspiration for the story's title came from my friend S****e (to protect her identity) so thanks to her.  
  
"speech" 'thoughts'  
  
Disclaimer: if I don't say it its not true, if I don't say it its not true, if I don't say it its not true, aw crap, I don't own PotC's characters or the emotions of said characters, I just write to amuse you people.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow could be described as many things, he can be called (depending on your point of view) a thief, an idol, a nemesis, very rich, a traveler, someone to be feared, a customer, a friend and a lover to name a few. However, one thing most would not say about Captain Jack Sparrow is that he is unhappy; for how could anyone wearing a crown be so unhappy? Therefore it is concluded by most that Jack is happy with his life so far. But, one thing that most people don't know is that Jack was actually very unhappy at this time. You see, he had been invited to his lover(Will)'s wedding (ouch). And it would be admitted by all that this would really bite (and they would most likely try to get revenge on the soon to be husband/wife anyone who denies this is in denial or an extremely nice person) so Jack has the right to be very pissed off with the world. But like I said, not many people know that Will was his lover, so they assumed he was being pissy instead of pitying him.  
  
"Eh, Captain Sparrow, why are we going to Port Royale?"  
  
'Bite me Gibbs, bite me!' "Because I said so and I'm the Captain." Jack said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ay then sir." Gibbs said and walked away. 'Gibbs has become really annoying lately, perhaps he knows about me and Will...nah, haven't told anyone but Annamarie about that, wait-that's not good. Shit.' Jack kicked the rail of his ship bitterly, wishing he could think up a very Captain Jack Sparrowish plan to rescue Will from the dragon lady. He went down his quarters (very shiny because of all the gold) and picked up a bottle of rum. 'This'll help me think straight' he thought as he downed the whole bottle in one gulp. A little known thing about Jack is that he has no gag reflex (if you don't know what that is ask in a review, and I'll tell yeh), hmmm go figure. He took another one off the shelf and another and another, until he was very drunk.  
  
"Whhhaada lookin at Will? Ohhh I seeeee. Hehe that'sss funny. *HIC* Heheh."  
  
The crew exchanged several confused looks but then determined that their captain had once again gotten drunk. "Ohhhh pretty colors..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will winced as he heard a glass being broken for the third time that morning. Most wouldn't think of the governor's daughter as being a clumsy person, yet here she was breaking every dish in his house.  
  
"WILLL!!! WHERE IS THE DUSTPAN????". Will sighed audibly as he heard his soon to be wife drop something metallic. 'I just hope its not my sword' he thought as he rushed down the stairs.  
  
"It's the sword you just made! It kinda broke!!" 'shit'. Will scrambled down the stairs to see if he could perhaps repair it. After all, he had been working on it for years. When he finally got down the stairs he grabbed the dustpan off the table and handed it to Elizabeth. Then, he examined the damage done to his weapon.  
  
"Tell me Elizabeth, just how can you shatter a sword into a thousand pieces on a carpet?" 'oops, that was mean, oh shit, she's gonna kill me.'. Sure enough, Elizabeth began to slowly inflate with rage.  
  
"ARE YOU CALLING ME CLUMSY??"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am.". Will knew he was enraging her beyond belief but he was just sick of her. Yes he loved her, but as an annoying little sister, with claws.  
  
"I SLAVE OVER A HOT STOVE AND GIVE UP MY REPUTATION AND LOST MY FATHER'S TRUST FOR THIS?????" 'She's so melodramatic, kinda like someone else I know, but not to this extent' Will thought as Elizabeth rambled about how great her life with the Commodore would be. "I had a chance to be rich and happy!!" Now this statement really set off Will. He was rich (being a pirate he had bought a boat but she broke a hole in it so he hadn't been able to be piraty), he just couldn't trust her. Elizabeth could break anything.  
  
"Well you know what? If Norrington is so much better than me, why don't you stop breaking my stuff and get out of my house??!!!!". There was dead silence. Then:  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am going to kill you!!". Will gulped, she had just sharpened her nails.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Black Pearl glided smoothly over the dark water. It was night now, and Jack had a very bad hangover.  
  
"Bleh!!" The crew winced as they heard their Captain retching.  
  
"Why must he have so much to drink?" a random crew member asked, voicing the thoughts of all the other random crew members. Anamarie rolled her eyes, she could take a guess.  
  
"So when is the wedding?" she whispered softly. Jack got up and rinsed out his mouth.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Err. Well that's good news because we will get there very soon." Jack nodded before bending over and emptying the contents of his stomach (rum, cheeseburger, that slimy thing the cook had served, sushi...) into the ocean. Well, not really the ocean because they had reached Port Royale sooner than Anamarie had anticipated, and Jack had actually thrown up on a watchman's head. However, he [the watchman] was asleep so this did not affect him as severely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok that's all for now. Not much slashiness, but it will come. Hmmm im beginning to think the title is too serious for this story. :P go figure. Anyway, I would like encouragement (REVIEWS!!) so if you read please take 10 seconds out of your ff.net surfing time to give me a review. Oh yeah, I have a really hot pic of Will and Jack so if you want me to email this to you just leave your email address in a review and I'll send it to ya!.  
  
Note: I only give pics to those who actually review. 


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!! Arent you all happy? =) I am because I got reviews!! YAY!!! Hem. Sorry about that, nut this is doing pretty good coinsdering it is my first story under this penname. =D right, this chapter there will be slash!! Yay! Because Will and Jack will meet. There is also a pissed off Norrington and nail sharpener in this chappie. P.S. I 3 you reviewers!!! Thanks!!  
  
Nope, I still don't own POTC, as much as you all would like me to.  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will sighed unhappily as he sat down. " I MISS JACK!!!" he wailed. Nothing happened for a moment, but then a neighbor threw a brick through his window.  
  
Dear Mr. Turner,  
  
Do shut up about your boyfriend, or I shall have to call Norrington. And we don't want that do we?  
  
Cheers,  
Mrs. Popinea  
  
P.S. Would you like a fried Twinkie? I have too many I'm afraid...  
  
Will looked at the note with distaste. Mrs. Popinea was the neighborhood fried Twinkie lady. A short, miserable old bat with frizzy grey hair, a large beak-like nose and Twinkie yellow eyes. How she managed to stay in business was beyond Will.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"FRIED TWINKIES!!" Jack and his crew launched themselves at the fried Twinkie stand. "But Captain, you just threw up...."  
  
"Meaning there is nothing to worry about mate!" Jack looked around mouthing numbers. "We'll take 53!"  
  
"None for me Jack, those things are hideous!" Anamarie said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Jack was about make some smartass comment, but Mrs. Popinea's Twinkie yellow eyes had narrowed.  
  
"Cap-" "Are you Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Plack Bearl?" Mrs. Popinea asked with suspicion. The entire crew started to laugh uproariously. "The Plack Bearl?? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Aye *hahah* that would be *snort* the Black *hahahah!!!!* Pearl!" Jack managed to get out before collapsing to the ground. Now, if there is one thing you don't want to do, it is pissing off Mrs. Popinea. With her scary vat of boiling oil behind her she was very formidable. Mrs. Popinea is pretty easy to piss off, but there is one thing she despises above all: being shown up. And right now Jack and his crew of miscreants were doing a pretty good job of showing her up. Mrs. Popinea began to inflate with rage, her twinkie yellow eyes narrowed with hate.  
  
Not that anyone noticed. You see, when you are a fried twinkie salesman one of the downsides of the job is that no one takes you seriously. Which explains that while Mrs. Popinea was very dangerous with her vat of boiling oil (hell, anything could be dangerous with a vat of boiling oil) Jack and his crew were paying no attention to her whatsoever.  
  
"HEY!!" she started to yell dispersing her anger on the whole of Port Royale. But for all Jack and his crew cared she could have been frozen to marble. "grrrrrr!!"  
  
Their laughter was fueling her wrath. ' ok time for some heads to roll!!' she decided. With a horrible screech she dumped over her gigantic vat of bubbling oil. At her screech the pirates sat up and therefore the oil went harmlessly by them, eventually cooling. All stared at Mrs. Popinea for a second. It might have had something to do with her amazing array of cuss words (Mrs. Popinea uses words no one else knows such as Yarghsteem). Presently Jack and his crew got up and walked off toward their previous destination, leaving a very surprised/ pissed off Mrs. Popinea.  
  
"Does this mean we don't get fried food?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will staggered out of his house grumbling about how those degenerate teenagers need to get a life and stop yelling at the scary twinkie lady. He paused when he heard Mrs. Popinea utter her annoying-as-hell "war cry". He sighed knowing that tomorrow there would be a patch of oil on the ground, the twinkie lady didn't have very good aim. 'if she is going to bother us all with her stupid fried foods why doesn't she at least learn to aim?' he wondered. He never really found out because at that moment he ran into Jack.  
  
"Hey you dirty- JACK!!!!!!" Will leapt upon the object of his desire but got off as he then noticed Jack's 53 crewmembers. "Ummmm hello there Will. Say, we were wondering, ummm how you were, yes, so do you mind if we come into your house and umm chat?" Jack said with his trademark grin.  
  
"Eh, ok then"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
it was now about 11:00 and Jack's crew were playing some sort of pirate game that involved talking to dead people, and it involved some kind of board. :P Go figure. Anyway, Jack and Will were off in a dark corner and Will had just finished telling Jack about his "problem" with Elizabeth.  
  
"and then she says 'Will, the wedding is off!!' and stalks out the door with Norrington carrying her stuff." Will, said. "Hmmm... so you so don't care about her anymore?" "No, not really." "Good." Jack pulled Will's head to his own and they began to kiss v. passionately (Ohhhhh).  
  
At first Will was shocked, but then Jack's tongue flicked across his lower lip and he began to loosen up. Jack pulled him closer, and Will proceeded to run his tongue across Jack's teeth. Will moaned softly, as Jack slid his hand under Will's shirt. 'I like where this is going' Jack thought as he maneuvered his hand so it slipped down Will's back into his pants, 'he's a pretty good kisser'  
  
Amazingly, this whole process went unnoticed by the crew. However, this may not be due to their prowess, but to the fact that they were raising the spirit of Barbossa who was now having a rant about apples; which was very amusing. Therefore, the fact that Jack and Will slipped upstairs-still kissing- also went unnoticed.  
  
Once upstairs, the two pirates (yarrr, sorry, I couldn't help myself =)) leapt onto the bed, and began to remove each other of all clothing (this didn't take long, because of the absence of underwear). Downstairs, the crew had lost it's main source of entertainment (namely Barbossa), and were now thinking of other things to do.  
  
"Uhhhhh...we could kill someone!" suggested one of the less intelligent crewmembers.  
  
"Nar, to do that we'd have to leave the capin', say, where is he anyway, he an tha Will vanished" One Eye said (One Eye is MY character, not the dude from the movie. The name is Jack London's though...). This comment was followed by a murmur of approval from the crew. "Yah, where'd they go?".  
  
Anamarie sighed, she had a distinct feeling she knew where they were. She used to be jealous, oh yes, there was a time when she used to love Captain Jack. She would politely nod as Jack went on and on about Will and how wonderfully hot he was but how he could never have him because of the bitch, then she would exit the room and scream her rage to the sea. But those days were gone, her dreams of scoring again with Jack seemed far away, and she now regarded him as a mix of brother and captain.  
  
"AY!!! SHUT UP YOU LOT!! I've got an idea!!!!!" One Eye roared. "Let's go find the captain!! He cant have left, we didn't hear the door close!!". Anamarie gasped, 'Ohhh shit'. She hoped they could put their pants back on fast enough. 


	3. Author's Note please read

Hem, eh, sorry I had to do this too you, but it's important. Just so you all know, I am changing my penname to: shag a lizard savvy? Good, in other news I am almost done with the next chapter, so it will probably be up tomorrow. Thanks for your patience =)  
  
~ soon to be shag a lizard 


	4. Chapter 3

Ello! I just wanted to say, I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!! *smile* You guys are awesome! Right, anyway, I am going to be writing a few more lotr (and potc) fics, so if you have time, and dig that sort of thing you can check them out. Thanks for your time. =)  
  
NO, NO MORE!! Forget the witty and entertaining disclaimers, I've had enough!! I don't own pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
As the crew trudged up the stairs, making enough noise to make Tortuga jealous, Jack and Will were attempting to make it look as though they hadn't been...busy.  
  
"Hurry up Jack!"  
  
"You shouldn't talk, you don't have your pants on, whelp.". Will looked up at the half-naked Jack, frowning slightly. 'Jack's stupid crew *had* to come. Grrrrr.'  
  
"Your hair is messed up."  
  
"It's always messed up, how do you think I got dreadlocks?" Will was just zipping his fly when the door burst open.  
  
"ELLO!!!" One-Eye screamed as the pirate crew flooded into the room. Anamarie looked at the two, yep, she was right. They had been messing around. It was so obvious, Jack's hair was all messed up.  
  
"So, what were you up too?" Gibbs asked, completely oblivious.  
  
"Discussing life and all it's little twists." Jack responded with uncanny ease "Right Will?" Will nodded, remembering how he had twisted a few minutes ago. 'Damn you Sparrow'. "So, what would you all be wanting that has forced you to come up here and interrupt our, discussion?" Will blinked, damn he was a good liar.  
  
"Well, we're bored." Random Crewmember said lamely.  
  
"Well, what's your name again?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm JEREMY!"  
  
"oh, right, anyways, would you mind going out for awhile? I need you to... go find someone for me."  
  
"Who?!" Said the crew, jumping at the chance.  
  
"Does it involve killing someone?" Asked the homicidal Jeremy  
  
"A man named Scott" He paused "Kreman. And no, don't kill him. We will meet you at the Pearl in one hour, no more no less, even if you can't find him. Savvy?". Will was stared at the passerby. There was an old lady scurrying across the street, carrying a huge box. It briefly crossed Will's mind that she might have been a deranged killer who sawed her victims in half and stuffed them in boxes. No? Perhaps not. Will was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts as Jack touched his back, tracing invisible lines down the fabric of his shirt.  
  
"Come on, we've only got an hour!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
It was about 20 minutes later, and Jack was leading Will to the place he had hidden the Pearl.  
  
"Who is Scott Kreman anyway?"  
  
"I dunno, I made him up."  
  
"But Jack, what if he is a real person?"  
  
"Does it matter? Ah, there she is. Had to keep her hidden from bloody Norrington."  
  
"Uhhh Jack?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Norrington is behind us"  
  
"Really?" Jack peered over his shoulder, to find nothing but an old man walking his dog. "Will, you shouldn't joke like that"  
  
"No I am serious! I saw him!" Jack fixed Will with an emotionless stare.  
  
"Will, relax, you got me, now come on we only have about 30 minutes left"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The crew of The Black Pearl stalked the streets silently. There weren't that many people out at this time of night, which was good and bad. Anamarie stared blankly across the street not really seeing but still staring. In the background, Gibbs and Cotton were having an argument on how to ask the next person to bring them to Scott Kreman.  
  
"Wind in the sails, wind in the sails" Cotton's parrot argued. Gibbs looked confused for a second.  
  
"No, we can't just ask him, we have to hold a dagger up to his neck or something". Anamarie suddenly jumped.  
  
"That can't be!" Gibbs smiled  
  
"See, Anamarie agrees with me."  
  
"I saw Norrington!" Every one gave her an odd look. "I did! And he was heading for the Pearl!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Elizabeth stared into the darkness as her eyes adjusted. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea to rat out the Pearl to the Commodore, bringing Jack Sparrow into things involving his ship was not a very good idea. Yet, here she was, leading Norrington to the Pearl. It had been the perfect plan for revenge against Will when she had seen it moored in Zeypher Cove that morning. Now however, she was beginning to have second thoughts.  
  
"How much farther Miss Swann?" Elizabeth mentally rolled her eyes, he had been asking that every five minutes for the last half an hour.  
  
"Not much". Elizabeth kept walking in reality it was about a quarter of a mile until they reached the spot. Until then she would have to keep saying "not much". She just hoped they hadn't been spotted by anyone loyal to Mr. Sparrow. This would have been much easier had Commodore Norrington not insisted on wearing his red officer's uniform and white breeches.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Jack and Will had finally reached the ship and were now in the galley  
  
"Hey Jack, I'm thirsty, got anything to drink?"  
  
"Eh? No not really, 'cept rum."  
  
"Mmm ok." Half an hour later, Will was swaying on the small chair he was seated on in Jack's quarters. Jack snickered and made a mental note to get Will drunk more often, he was really quite a fun drunk.  
  
"Thiss is god rum? Whared ya steal it from?" Will slurred  
  
"Me? Steal? Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"You're a p-pirate, heh, that sounded like papaya, heey Jack, got any papayas? They are good."  
  
"Nope." Will started giggling for no apparent reason.  
  
"You don't have a papaya, you don't have a papaya!! Hahahah!" . Jack raised an eyebrow. He was still fairly sober, 'hmm its best to change that' and with that he took a giant gulp of rum. Soon enough, he was giggling right along with Will.  
  
"Papayas? Mangos are waaaay better!". Will drunkenly shook his head placing his hand on the table.  
  
"Oranges are the BEST!" Jack looked around  
  
"Nope, we don't have no stinkin oranges!". Will gasped suddenly becoming "serious".  
  
"You'll get scurvy if you don't eat oranges! Yup yup!"  
  
"Nuh uhh!" said Jack pounding the table with his fist.  
  
"Huu!! You touched my hand!!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Now I have to do this!" Will pounced onto the bed, jumping up and down. "I can jump higher than you!". Jack looked up at the kid.  
  
"No you cant!"  
  
"Prove it!" Will said sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Kay!" Jack said bouncing on the bed with Will, both of them grunting trying to jump higher that the other.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"This is it" said Elizabeth.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow certainly goes through a lot of effort to hide his ship. It did not matter, however, because of you. You have assisted in the capture of the Caribbean's most wanted Pirate." Norrington said, grinning down at Elizabeth. She sighed in response, well at least she could leave now. She turned to go away, but Norrington grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"No, I want you to be here when we confiscate the ship." Norrington said in his stuffy British accent. 'Great, another 20 minutes with the Commodore and I get to assist in stealing the ship. Yay, not.'. They climbed up the side of the ship and were soon on board.  
  
"Where is everybody? It's rather foolish of Sparrow to leave his ship unattended. Oh well, he never was a bright one" Norrington said, with something of a smirk. 'Ok, so he is a dirty boyfriend stealing bastard, but he isn't stupid!' Elizabeth was just about to tell him this when she heard something.  
  
"Shhh!! I hear something!" she said, putting her arm infront of the Commodore to prevent him from making noise.  
  
"Listen!". Norrington shut up. They heard people groaning and the creaking of bedsprings.  
  
"Well, it was bound to happen, he is alone at sea with an all male crew." The commodore said, smirking again.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"One of the 2 is Jack Sparrow, and the other is.....hmm I am not sure, but it is a guy" . Elizabeth blushed. To think, they had walked in on Jack Sparrow...of all the pirate captains to walk in on. ' I wonder how erm...big he is, I suppose we will find out soon enough'. Elizabeth looked over at Norrington, apparently he was thinking the same thing, as he flinched when there was a particularly large grunt.  
  
"WAHH!!!"  
  
"YOU SAT ON ME FOOT!! AHH!! Oomph.". Elizabeth turned to Norrington, who was apparently disgusted.  
  
"You don't have to come, Miss Swann" Elizabeth shrugged.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Will giggled, giddy with the sensation of flight.  
  
"Wheeee!! WAHHH!!" Will screamed as he fell back down to earth. His coordination wasn't really good, so he had tripped over nothing.  
  
"OWW!! ME FOOT!!" 'oops, hehe'  
  
"I'll kiss it and make it better!" Will proclaimed, yanking Jack Sparrow's foot out from underneath him, causing Jack to land on his lap.  
  
"Hello." Will said, in a voice that could be called seductive, if he had not been drunk out of his mind. Jack pulled himself into a sitting position to observe Will, who was now trying to kiss his foot.  
  
"Eh, Will, that's my ankle."  
  
"Oh, heheheh". Will flopped down beside Jack and snuggled up to him.  
  
"I want an orange.", Jack placed his hand over Will's shoulder, drawing his closer.  
  
"I told you whelp, we don't have oranges" . Will muttered something indistinguishable into Jack's chest, then fell asleep. Jack looked down at the youth now sleeping fitfully on his chest, he bent down to softly kiss his forehead, before he too fell drifted to the realm of sleep.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Hey! Look, it's Scott!" Everyone looked up.  
  
"How do yew know?" Jeremy asked  
  
One Eye pointed to the man's chest, where there was a nametag that said "My name is Scott Kreman, how may I help you".  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I say we get him!" Homicidal Jeremy lunged at Scott and dragged him into the dark alley where the crew lied in wait.  
  
"W-wh-what do you want?" asked Scott, terrified out of his mind.  
  
"The Captain wants to see yew." Gibbs said, putting on his best "evil pirate" face. Scott looked them all over, still terrified.  
  
"Wh-why? Look just leave me alone, I am very rich, let me go and I promise you all the money I have, I swear!" Scott said  
  
"Hmmm tempting, but no, the captain ordered for us to bring you to him."  
  
"And if I don't?" 'Great, the twit is becoming bolder' Anamarie thought as she stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Then we'll kill yeh, so coming or not?" she asked, looking very formidable with her cutlass drawn and almost touching Scott's neck. Scott nodded in defeat, and began to follow the crew back to their ship.  
  
"Ummm who is your captain anyway?" He asked, still slightly intimidated by the crew.  
  
"Heh heh, yewl find oot soon enough you unlucky soul" One Eye laughed sinisterly.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Jeremy!! You mangy cur!!"  
  
"Oops, sorry. Heh heh."  
  
"Jack Sparrow...hmmm"  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, he is rather picky about that so I suggest you don't forget." Anamarie snapped. 'Great, this is going to be fun' Scott thought grimly as they stalked toward Zeypher Cove.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Wow, that was longer than I expected it to be. Go figure =) Next chapter in a few days. Oh yah, FYI, I'm still giving out the hot pic of Will and Jack. Just so you know. Meh, next chapter there will be fluff, I'm not sure if I'm going to be a lemon in this fic, but there might. 


	5. Chapter 4

YAY!! I love you all so much!! 23 whole reviews!! I just hope I didn't lose any reviewers in the name switchy thing, and because of that fear I'm am going to update a lot in the hopes that they will find me again! You lucky dogs you! =)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
As Jack and Will slept, James (I think that's his name, correct me if I'm wrong) and Elizabeth crept down to the Pearl's galley. Norrington looked around, sniffing the air with distaste. He strode over to the place where Will and Jack had previously gotten rum out of the cellar. Elizabeth gingerly picked up an empty bottle (Will's if you want to know).  
  
"It appears Jack had something of a party." Norrington said snidely. Elizabeth nodded, she could only wonder who it was who had drunk with Jack Sparrow. Suddenly a grimy bejeweled hand reached out and had her in a headlock in seconds. Although her hair got in the way, she could see the same thing was happening to Norrington.  
  
"Ello, and what might you traitorous dogs be doing aboard the Pearl?" said One Eye, who was currently holding Norrington.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I would say that you were tryin ta commandeer our ship." Gibbs said, stepping out of the shadows. "Yah, what would yew be doing?" Jeremy asked fingering his cutlass. Norrington cast a glance over at Elizabeth, about a dozen pistols followed his movement.  
  
"Do something!" He hissed at Elizabeth. She just rolled her eyes, pretending she hadn't made out the words. Norrington ceased to try communicating because those pistols were a little to close for comfort. 'Honestly, why did I ever consider marrying him, he is so lazy.' Elizabeth thought, now giving her attention to a man in the corner with midnight black hair and about a dozen pirate guards (Scott if you didn't get that, hmm I didn't really describe him...)  
  
"Well? We're waiting. and yew ain't giving us many answers..." Anamarie said breaking Elizabeth's thoughts, "We may just have to kill ye!" she now was in full form, at the utmost height of her pirateness. Scott sighed, wondering how Jack managed to have an intact crew with her around. As if she had heard his thoughts, she turned and glared, "Keep yer mouth shut, boy, or it'll be your head, no matter how much the Captain wants to speak to yew!". Norrington gulped, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this one 'Ok, maybe Mr. Sparrow isn't as stupid as I thought...'.  
  
"I say, we throw 'im in the brig 'til Captain Sparrow gets back!" One Eye said, almost delirious with delight. Not only had they found the guy Jack wanted (most likely to rob as he said he was rich, not a smart thing to say to pirates) but, they had also caught Norrington! The very man who had ordered the wrongful death of their Captain. Pirates love many things, but revenge is among the top 10, One Eye was quite sure that he would watch as Norrington was tortured to insanity by Jeremy.  
  
"I expect you'll all be very comfortable, we just patched up all the holes in the ship, so there will be no escaping. Hope you enjoy your stay!" Jeremy grinned maliciously as the words left Gibbs mouth, he was going to have some fun.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Will turned in an uneasy dream, he wandered through his house, looking for something, he could not remember what it was or what it looked like. Suddenly, he woke up to a group of voices, some he knew, some he didn't, but that wasn't what had awoken him, he was quite sure he had heard Norrington's voice.  
  
"Jack! Jack!" he whispered, as though afraid that they could hear him. "Jack!!". Will tried shaking his shoulder, but it was to no avail, Jack only turned in his sleep and mumbled "that's CAPTAIN Sparrow to you." Will groaned and shook Jack's sleeping form even harder. "Come on! Grrrrr wake up!!". That didn't work any better. Will slid over and sat on Jack's chest, bouncing up and down slightly. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up..." he said to the rhythm of his bouncing. That didn't work either, that left Will only a few choices, and he was not going to do a strip tease, at least not with a bunch of people around. Will left Jack's quarters and returned a few seconds later with a bucket of seawater.  
  
"Sorry Jack, but you left me no choice..." He says, like it's a regrettable thing. Really, it would make Jack's shirt stick to his skin and that would look sexy, so he would have no problem doing this. Will turned the bucket, over on Jack's head only to have Jack wake up gasping and sputtering.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for, whelp??!"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Ohhh, frisky are we?" Jack asked, leaning to kiss the side of Will's neck.  
  
"Yes- no that's not the point, your crew is back."  
  
"Oh.". Jack looks down sadly. "We could do it again tonight."  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point, come on, I thought I heard Norrington's voice-"  
  
"NORRINGTON?? Why didn't ye say so!! Come on lets go!!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Soon enough, Will and Jack were in the brig, holding a sort of meeting with the crew.  
  
"yah, so we came out onto the ship, and into the galley, leading Scott Kreman, and who do we hear but Norrington."  
  
"Norrington eh?"  
  
"Yah we couldn't believe it either, so we went down to check, and we fond him and Elizabeth rooting through-"  
  
"Wait, Elizabeth?"  
  
"That's right Will, now as I was saying...", 'Wow, I could expect this from Norrington but I thought stealing a ship was below Elizabeth... go figure' Will thought, as Gibbs and One Eye (both interrupting each other) continued to tell Jack the events of last night.  
  
"Wow, that's a bundle of news and no mistake." Jack said eyeing the prisoners, "Especially the part about Mr. Kreman, what are the odds" though no one but Will heard the last part.  
  
After a few minutes,Jack stood up approaching their captives. "Well, I've made up me mind," "You, Norrington, I sentence you to be tortured by Jeremy to his heart's content as payback fer trying to kill me," Jeremy was inclined to grin wickedly at Norrington as Jack said this, "And you, Liz, I would've thought you were above such petty theft, I see I was wrong, you will remain my captive until we reach Tortuga, in the meantime, you shall clean the Pearl," Elizabeth shot Will a sort of "SAVE MY ASS!!" glance, and he returned it with a sort of "fuck-you-you-threatened-to-kill-me-and-steal- my-boy's-ship" glance. She gave a huff and turned her gaze to Scott who shrugged slightly.  
  
"What of out third guest, Captain Sparrow." Anamarie asked. They had gone through a lot of trouble to get him, she wanted to know what Jack had wanted him for. "Aye, I'll get to him in a minute, first, I must see to it that our other prisoners order's are followed, savvy?" Jack said, waving his hands around as was his way.  
  
"Gentleman, milady, right this way please. Jeremy, One Eye, do join us" he laughed, swaggering out of the room, dragging a handcuffed Elizabeth.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Aye then, Jeremy, do what you do best," Jack stated waving his arms dramatically "and One Eye, show Elizabeth where the mops and brushes are, but be careful, she is a crafty little bugger that one is.". One Eye nodded and took their said prisoners.  
  
"Aye, this is gonna be some fun, eh?" Jeremy asked, dragging Norrington. One Eye sighed, "Speak for yourself, you get to torture the non-homicidal one" "Aye, but that's because I'm homicidal meself mate!" Jeremy leered, walking down the stairs to the lower deck of the Pearl.  
  
One Eye continued dragging Elizabeth across the deck all the way to the hold. "Alright, yew are to clean all of this oot, and be careful, the rats bite" One Eye said with a slight grin, the girl had been complaining the whole way, it was time for some revenge. They sat (or scrubbed, depending on who you were) in silence, until a loud snap was heard.  
  
"I've broken my brush, get me another!" Elizabeth ordered. One Eye cocked his head slightly, "No, that's ok, yew'll get done twice as fast if yew have two. And watch who yer orderin' around missy, it'll be worth yer while to scrub in silence so we can both get out of here.". she sat, flabbergasted that someone would talk like that to her "You despicable, evil..." One Eye snorted, "back ta work!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Once Jack had left, the various 51 crewmembers filed out and went to their appointed duties, whatever those were; leaving Will to sit alone in the growing dark. He had never liked the dark, it always reminded him of some monstrous beast about to swallow him. Will mentally shivered and wished that Jack would hurry up. In the meantime, he would think of a plausible lie to tell the crew.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Yah, I know, Will is monstrously out of character. Come to think of it, every unoriginal character is OOC, *sigh*. Well, I am stopping it right here for now, tune in next time for Tortuga, that's right, Tortuga. So please drop a line (review) and I'll get back to you soon. =) 


	6. Chapter 5

Ok, hello fans *grin* sadly, I think I have a flamer: TheSilverLady. Ok first you said "this could end badly", then you said "good", then you said, "does this have a plot". Ok, I am going to lay it out v. simply for you if you don't like it, don't read it. I mean, you have reviewed 3 times, and apparently you don't like me v. much, so don't read my work. And by the way it does have a plot, I am just developing it. Ok, sorry to the LOYAL readers for that rant. Okey, the long awaited Tortuga chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, for now at least. *pout* how can a mouse own a movie??!! HOW? = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Jack stood our on the Pearl's upper deck, cloaked in the darkness of night. His shadowed frame outlined by the moon. He had always loved the sea. Even when he was just a kid, he had fantasized about owning his own boat and sailing until he could no longer see land.  
  
He really hadn't envisioned becoming the most feared pirate in all the Caribbean, yet he was happy with his title. Just the sight of the Pearl drove other ships into a frenzy of madness and terror. The best part about the Pearl was that even though the ghost crew who inhabited it was long gone, the mysterious fog that followed it still clung to the ship. Why that was, nobody knew, not even Jack.  
  
And the terror of the infamous Black Pearl itself was only the beginning. Once the crews of other ships saw Jack, the man so evil that hell itself spat him back out, chaos descended on them in a wave of frenzy. The rumor that the curse had transferred itself upon Jack when he had killed Barbossa kept ships as far as physically possible. When the Black Pearl was rumored to be docked in Jamaica, everybody left Jamaica, thus ending crowds at local bars and taverns.  
  
Jack was now exceedingly rich, including the treasure he had taken from Isle De Murate and all of his latest pillages added up to make him one of the wealthiest pirates of all time. And he was really showing it. All of his crew had tons of jewels, their fingers were weighed down with many grimy rings, and around their necks they wore fabulous gold chains. Jack himself had a crown he got out whenever he got a little to drunk. Sometimes, he wore it when he sacked a village, showing off his good fortune to all the noblemen of the town.  
  
As he stood on the deck, Jack noticed a flickering light in the distance; Tortuga was near. And as usual, there were a few merchant ships heading away from the hubbub of Tortuga, filled with cargo. There was even a ship from the East India Trading Company, bound northward for America. Jack intended that it should not make it there with all of its goods. Those Brits were really starting to piss off the Americans. If they didn't do something soon the Americans were going to start a war.  
  
Turning his attention back to the East India ship, he noticed that Lieutenant Gillette was aboard, most likely trying to prevent The Pearl form pillaging her goods. 'Hah, like that will stop me' he thought. Jack jumped about a foot in the air when Will snuck up behind him and screamed in his ear.  
  
"Hah, the infamous Jack Sparrow frightened by little old me?" Will grinned 'this gets him back for all the times he's done that to me'. Jack simply shook his head.  
  
"That's CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow to you whelp." Jack said, also grinning flailing his hands wildly to get across his point. Will just rolled his eyes and looked out to sea.  
  
"There is an East India trading ship out there laden with a cargo of..." he squinted slightly "Spices and tea most likely. She has a crew of 93 men, including Lieutenant Gillette and, she has a large hole in her starboard side." Will concluded. Jack just stared at Will then back to the East India ship then back at Will.  
  
"How the hell did you figure that out?" Jack asked. Will just shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, I just sort of know." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Jack just continued to stare at Will with a rather comical look where he attempted to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Why didn't you ever say anything like that before?" Will just shrugged again.  
  
"I don't know, I just didn't, but I did this time." Jack just continued to stare incredulously at Will before going down to his cabin. "Wake up the crew and tell One Eye to start breakfast, I'm starving, savvy?"  
  
"Yes master." Will grumbled.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!". Will just shook his head and proceeded to do as Jack had asked.  
  
"You probably woke them all up already. Loud mouth, swaggering..."  
  
Will went to the lower deck to find that Jack's crew were suprisingly heavy sleepers. He woke them up one by one, and was forced to deal with Gibbs's incessant moaning "Oh baby!" until he threw a shoe at him. Once he went to One Eye, he told him to get up and start making breakfast, only to find that he was already making it.  
  
"That was easy."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Down in the dungeon, Norrington, Scott and Elizabeth were having a much worse time. Norrington was throwing up due to the large amounts of oil he had consumed last night. No one knew how he got it all into his body, but they were sure it had something to do with the torturing Jeremy had inflicted.  
  
Scott was trying to put up with Elizabeth, who was openly flirting with him, and I must say he was doing splendidly.  
  
"So, you say you are rich, eh?" she said, coming as close to him as the bars of her cell would allow. Scott just grumbled something about being engaged and not wanting to hook up with someone he had only met yesterday. He looked up, noting the sounds of a breakfast being made above them.  
  
The Pearl's dungeon was designed so that the galley was directly above the dungeon, making it so the prisoners could listen to food being prepared, but not get any themselves. It really was an ingenious thing, that and the fog surrounding the ship... Scott was relived when Gibbs came in to give them their food, effectively scaring off Elizabeth. Gibbs looked over at the puking Norrington.  
  
"That was rather harsh of Jack to let him alone with Iros, he did try to kill Jack though..."  
  
"Who?" Scott looked up confused.  
  
"Jeremy, that kid is messed up." Gibbs clarified. Elizabeth gave a huge fake cough that sounded suspiciously like "Food".  
  
"Oh, right, here's yer breakfast." Gibbs smirked walking out the door. Norrington took one look at the food Gibbs ha brought them and started throwing up again. Scott took a look at the "breakfast" Gibbs had brought them and felt like doing the same. There was a badly written note by the plate that said:  
  
"Kreman, this is sushi, I figured that you, being the very rich man that you are would enjoy a delicacy from Japan. Enjoy..." Scott read the note and sighed, it was just a delicacy. He laughed to himself, marveling at the fact he could be wary of an exotic food like this. He picked up the sushi and coated it in the green blob on the tray. He chewed happily for a moment before spitting it out, nearly crying with the painful heat that now filled his mouth. It felt like his tongue was on fire.  
  
His mouth still pricking painfully, he realized there was more to the note.  
  
"P.S. the green stuff is called wasabi, it is extremely spicy, DO NOT TAKE MORE THAN A LITTLE AT A TIME, savvy? It is painfully spicy, and the only way to make the bite from it away is with an orange, and you won't have any of those in your cell I'm afraid. Also, I will be meeting you around 5:00 see you then." (A/N: Ah, sushi...the wasabi stuff is real but I made up the part about the oranges, I liiike oranges.). Scott took a second to curse Jack's name, before eating the rest of his sushi, being careful to avoid the wasabi.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
Above the dungeon, in the kitchen, One Eye and his assistant heard a painful yell. One Eye tilted his head slightly.  
  
"Heh, I can still make wasabi."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Elizabeth had started on her breakfast (some potatoes and burnt fish) as soon as Scott had assured her that he was going to be ok. She chewed a potato thoughtfully. She didn't really care about Will in that way. She was surprised that she had been able to keep up that charade for so long. But, she also wondered if she could EVER get Scott to notice her. Elizabeth was shaken from her stupor by the ships rocking. She looked up at Scott, and put her seductive skills to the test.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, a truly evil plan coming to mind. No man could resist. She laid on the floor and arched her back slightly, 'soon Scott, soon'  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Up on deck, Jack and Will were talking about their destination, and how they could best commandeer the East India Trading co's goods. Jack bit his lip and gazed out at the still dark sky, he had sent a note down to Scott that he would meet him in approximately 12 hours, he had till then to think of a reason for wanting him to be there.  
  
"Uhh Jack, I was just wondering, what are we doing in Tortuga anyways?" Jack just looked innocently at the wall, sipping his beloved rum.  
  
"I, mean why are we here, what is the purpose of us docking here?"  
  
"I won't lie to yeh, I was going to sell Elizabeth to a friend of mine who owns a lot a whores..."  
  
"JACK! You can't do that! She may have ratted us out to Norrington, but she isn't THAT bad!"  
  
"Ok. Then what do you propose we do with her smart-ass?" Jack was slightly pissed off because he had hoped to do this without Will finding out that he was going to sell his ex to a whorehouse. Will didn't respond for a while. They sat in silence for a long time until-  
  
"Hey, Jack, I've got an idea"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Later, Jack's crew was preparing for their upcoming raid on the East India's ship. They had docked and most of them were on the ship, awaiting orders. Jack however was in his quarters, meeting with Scott Kreman. Jack was seated on his throne-like chair and Kreman was on the floor, feeling unsuperior. Will was lying on Jack's bed, looking at the ceiling. Jack looked at Scott lazily.  
  
"Ok Mr. Kreman, I want you for one thing, if you refuse, I will let Iros kill you how he pleases."  
  
"Well, what do you want? And why don't you have another chair? You are wealthy enough to afford one." Kreman was still miffed over the wasabi incident. Jack just sort of laughed, noblemen, they think the are so wonderful, they think the world revolves around them.  
  
"Well, I have other chairs, but I don't really feel like getting them out. But what I want, is you to fall in love with, and eventually marry, Elizabeth Swaan." Jack was pleased with himself, the look on Scott's face was priceless. Will looked over, and tried to keep his laughter under control. (He eventually had to leave the room and laugh outside.)  
  
"WHAT??!!! HER? But why?!!??" Scott looked livid, most of the time, he could pay people to make them do what he wanted, but Jack Sparrow was not that easily swayed, it was either love or perish in this case.  
  
"Well, as you may or may not know, Governor Swaan gave his daughter to a common peasant, namely Will. However, he still has yet to know that they have chosen not to be together. Now, if his daughter is single, Will is going to be in deep shit with the Governor, but if she is at least engaged to a rich gentleman such as yourself, Will will be spared the rage of the Governor." Jack stated quite calmly.  
  
"So, in other words, you are making me take a hit for your friend?" Scott said sadistically. Jack thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes, that sounds about right. So, you will be leaving my quarters now, escorted to your cell, I'm going to commandeer some stuff, you will think about my offer, I will come back and you will tell me your decision, savvy?" Jack said, his eyes boring into Scott menacingly.  
  
"Ok" Scott sighed in defeat.  
  
"Great, oh William!". Will popped his head in the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kindly escort this gentleman back to his cell." Jack put an emphasis on the word "gentleman" as he said this. As Scott and Will left, Jack plopped down onto his bed. Damn, when it all came down to it, Will could come up with some pretty good schemes. He would have to thank him later...  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
On the east India's ship, things were going quite smoothly. Since the ship was docked; all they had to do was hold a gun to the people left on board, and presto, the ship was theirs. Now they were loading all of the ship's goods onto the Pearl. And they were ready to go into Tortuga and sell it all.  
  
"You wont get away with this Sparrow!" Lieutenant Gillette said from his position on the mast of his own ship.  
  
"Oh yeah, and how do you propose to stop me eh? I've got you and all of your crew tied up to your own ship, which in about a minute is going to explode, and if you somehow magically conjure up a miraculous escape, unlikely, then I still have blackmail on you. Yeh can't win Sam. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Gillette saw defeat and tried another approach.  
  
"What's your blackmail? If you kill a navel officer the price on your head will double, there is no way you can outsmart the whole British Navy. You are the one who can't win Sparrow."  
  
"Listen to me, I could outsmart the whole British navy all by me onesies, savvy? Now how are you going to stop me when I've got a crew behind me? Oh and about the blackmail thing, I'd love to stay, an chat, but yer ships gonna blow up into little pieces in a second so I better be going, ta."  
  
With that he jumped over onto the Pearl using a handy rope. Gillette struggled with his bonds for a minute before the ship blew up. By that time, Jack was safely on board his ship, and he watched as 15 East India agents met their ultimate demise. Jack smiled to himself; he really was becoming more and more like the man so evil that hell itself spat him back out, to his enemies anyway.  
  
"Aye then, lets go sell this stuff." Jack leapt onto the dock, carrying a box of tea as though he had not just blown up 15 lives.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
After they had sold their commandeered goods, Jack and his crew had taken to drinking at the nearest tavern. They were drinking happily, unaware their captain was being watched. Jack stood up to order his third rum, when a small hooded figure approached them.  
  
"You are Jack Sparrow, correct?" the hooded person had walked right up to Jack.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Come with me" 'I'll have to take some guns, what if he is an East India agent' the hooded man rubbed his head. "you may take your crew and any weapons you want but you will not need them, I do not wish to harm you." the man spoke in mystic tones, and Jack just shrugged and beckoned his crew to follow him. The hooded man led them deep into the heart of Tortuga, before stopping at a dirty run-down shop.  
  
"In here, no one must overhear! We will be safe in my shop." As they entered the shop, they instantly smelled incense. All kinds of crystals and daggers lined the dust-ridden shelves. In the back there were what appeared to be shelves of shrunken heads. A stuffed creature stood next to the register, but what it was, no one really knew. All kinds of dusty bottles and books lined the walls, with peeling titles and labels that could not be read.  
  
Jack picked up a book and opened it, only to find that it was a language he could not understand. He set it down open by the shelf to ask the man what it was. While he was turned, a small growling lizard-like creature popped its head and neck out of the book.  
  
"You do not want to be touching that." the man said and as he spoke the book slammed down on the emerging creature's scaly green head, producing a small squeak.  
  
"So, what is it that you want?" Jack brought the man's attention from Will, who was examining a dusty old medallion with a blueish stone in it.  
  
"I should start from the beginning, it would be easier that way." He lowered his hood to reveal a bald head, with eyes so dark that you could not see the pupils. He was apparently very strong in his youth, for you could see the lines where the muscle used to be. His skin was tan, and wrinkled with age. He projected an image as though he was older than time itself, the wisdom of millennia pulsing through his ancient veins. The image of a confused Jack hung in his head and he began to speak.  
  
"Long ago, I lived on an island off in the absolute middle of the Indian Ocean, try as you might, you will not find it on any map today, it sank beneath the sea, but my, I have gone off topic, I know you are in a hurry. As I was saying, my people were prosperous, we could farm, we had gold and silver and emeralds aplenty. That was what our island was famous for, emeralds. We made thousands of pieces of hand crafted jewelry each more glorious than the last, using emeralds all the time. We grew rich, and boasted, we yelled at the gods to try and stop us if they would. But nothing happened that we knew of.  
  
One day, I think it was the Equinox, we unearthed an emerald, bigger than anyone had ever found! We feasted that night, and rejoiced the finding of the monstrous gem, little did we know, the gods were planning our comeuppance. The next day, the stone was cut, and I got the largest piece. And I crafted it into a necklace in the shape of a lizard (A/N: sorry, I couldn't resist). It was beautiful and the envy of all looked upon it. However, I refused to sell it. But one day, I began to notice that all of my horses and dogs would run away from me if I tried to touch them; they refused to work for me. My sheep escaped and I couldn't ship my goods anywhere. I eventually had to sell my necklace. As soon as I did this, the gods I had so blindly mocked, placed a curse upon it. Soon afterward I moved here, following the travels to the "New World". I have been here ever since, running my shop, selling obscure goods to all who need them. I also sell frozen yogurt, which I call frogurt."  
  
Jack just sort of stood there, as did all the people who had been listening to the story.  
  
"Well mate, it's a great story, however, it fails to inform me why you have brought us here."  
  
"Yes." The old man said apologetically, "Please allow me to continue." Jack looked around at his bored crewmembers, as well as a Will who was curiously eyeing the stuffed beast in the corner of the dark shop.  
  
"Aye, but make it quick". the old man nodded and continued his story.  
  
"So, I moved here, and I found that some people could not see me! Only a few, it was a very odd occurrence indeed. Later, I found that the very emerald which I had coveted was the cause of it, only those who are not virgins can see me, nor hear me. It is an annoyance, and it worries me. I once could not get help after being attacked and I almost died. But now I will tell you what I would like you to do.  
  
Many years before the curse was inacted, I fell in love with a girl, who was my age at the time. I would give anything to be able to see her again, and to have her see me. But the only way the curse can be broken is if the necklace is returned to its original owner willingly. The man I sold it to was bound for Singapore, I expect he still lives there today. Please fetch me the necklace. If you can complete this task, I shall give you one thing you desire above all else." The old man finished his speech and hung his ancient head.  
  
Jack nodded. "Sounds like a bad novel. How can we be sure that you will do this? How do you plan to give us anything we want?" The old man looked up.  
  
"I have...connections with many people, it will be arranged." He said, turning his attention to Jeremy who was examining a dagger it was some silvery material, to light to be steel, to strong to be silver with rubies lining the handle, and a strange inscription on the blade.  
  
"That, is a weapon of mass killing destruction if you could read the inscription. Its blade is an alloy of unknown metals, forged by a master blacksmith, much like you once were Mr. Turner."  
  
Will seemed not to hear, it was almost as though will and the tiny old man were on opposite sides of a soundproof wall. Will got up and walked across the room, right past the man standing there.  
  
"Will, I had no idea." Jack grinned, laughter almost making him impossible to understand. 'we'll just have to fix that then, William'  
  
"Had no idea about what, Jack, why are we even HERE?" Will asked, examining a skull with a black stone set into where the eye sockets once were, creating the image that the eyes were endless pools of black.  
  
"Never mind, you will see later." He said "As for you, we shall go and get your little necklace thing and ummm yeah."  
  
That said, Jack strode out the door, leaving behind an annoyed Gibbs "but I want a frogurt..."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Oh my god, I am extremely sorry it took me forever to update. *sigh* I have been busy with school (Eeeevil teachers) I know it is an overly used excuse, but that's the truth. I know this chapter sucked, not much humor and not much slash, but to make up for it, I'm putting tons of humor and slash in the next chapter mm-kay? Remember, R&R and I shall attempt to update soon. 


	7. Chapter 6

Well, I have finally gotten on my fat ass and written Ch 6 of As The Wind Goes By. Most people have probably forgotten this fic. *sigh* oh well. Here be chapter 6, The Beginning of the End.  
  
§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢  
  
Jack propped himself up against the counter as the old man searched for a picture of the man who currently owned the necklace. The crew had left, probably to go back to the ship, and Jack was left alone with Will and the old shopkeeper.  
  
"Ah, well, here is a drawing of the woman I love, maybe you know her........." he said, pulling it down from a dusty shelf. Jack examined the picture.  
  
"Wait a minute, this is a picture of that crazy guy who runs the tavern down the street!" Jack exclaimed. The old man snatched it back.  
  
"Oh, so it is......... heh heh, whoops. Ah, here you go, this is the man I sold the necklace to."  
  
Jack looked over the dingy charcoal portrait. The person in it had dark hair, but pale eyes. He looked to be Asian, but there was something else about him that Jack could not place. Jack pocketed the picture and walked up to a still confused Will in the doorway.  
  
"Now would you mind telling me what's going on?" Will asked impatiently.  
  
"Its beyond yeh." Jack said, waving his hand vaguely. Will huffed irritably.  
  
"Says the one who doesn't understand that you can't breathe underwater." Will scoffed.  
  
"Minor details I'm working on." Jack replied, nonplussed.  
  
"Look, I've seen undead ghost pirates. What AREN'T to believe?" Will argued. Jack rolled his eyes, why couldn't anyone let the ghost pirate thing die? That was so last year. "Fine, I'll tell yeh." Jack said. 'it's easier to let him have his way now, then I can get my way later, heh heh.'.  
  
Will looked mildly surprised, he hadn't expected him to cave so soon. Meh, whatever. "Ok then. Tell meee!"  
  
"Ok, see there is this guy who made a necklace out of a cursed jewel. The curse makes him invisible to all who see him who arent virgins. He really wants to be able to be seen again, so he's promised me anything I wanted if I were to go and get the necklace for him. He gave me a drawing of the man who he gave the necklace to who is currently residing on an island in the Indian Ocean and we're gonna get it from him, savvy?" Jack said quickly.  
  
"Uhh, what island in the Indian Ocean?" Will said after he had pieced together what Jack had said. Jack opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it a second later.  
  
"SHIT!" Jack ran back to the store and Will just stood there, wondering how the hell they had managed to get themselves in another situation involving cursed jewelry.  
  
"Ah HA! It's called San Barbados. Yep." Jack had appeared without Will even noticing. But then again he did that a lot so it didn't make much of a difference to Will.  
  
"I see. Jack, what the hell are you smoking? Cuz I want some." Jack opened his mouth, obviously pissed off. "Hahaha, I'm just messing with ya. But seriously, what the hell are you thinking? How do you know that when you touch the necklace, the curse wont transfer to you?"  
  
"That's why I'm making you carry it, whelp. Besides, by the time we get to there, you wont BE a virgin anymore so it wont matter........." Jack said.  
  
"And secondly, are you entirely sure you can trust this guy?" Will commented, pretending not to have heard Jack's previous statement. Jack would have made a smart-ass comment about that. Hell, there was nothing really stopping him other than the fact that his crew had returned. "Ah, yer back. Let's go get a drink, shall we?" Jack suggested, not noting the numerous Starbucks coffee cups everyone held in their hands. (A/N: Those things are EVERYWHERE, seriously, I went to Hick town CA, and there was one up there)  
  
"Uhh well, the thing is we can't. Hey, by the way, how that talk with the old guy turn out?" Gibbs said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Now wait a sec, why can't we go get some rum?" Jack queried. It appeared the subject change hadn't worked on him.........  
  
"Well, what I mean is that we would have the money, if SOMEONE hadn't gotten a grande instead of a tall like the rest of us........." Gibbs cast a glare at Jeremy, who was absent mindedly sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
'Gibbs is obviously trying to avoid telling Jack directly that they spent all his money, this could be funny.' Will mused, mentally reminding himself to use this as blackmail against Gibbs, if the occasion should present itself.  
  
"SO, let me get this straight. I leave you guys alone for what, 10 minutes, and you go to STARBUCKS and spend ALL of the cash we got from the East India ship? AND then you don't leave ANYTHING for getting rum?" Jack yelled, getting more and more enraged as he spoke. Ah, Jack, a true alcoholic at heart. Will decided to spare Gibbs from Jack's wrath, it wasn't as funny, but it made for better blackmail.  
  
"Jack, relax. We have barrels of rum onboard, and plus, you need to inquire about Mr. Kreman's decision." Will said soothingly, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked up thoughtfully. 'yesss, we must not give him too long of a thinking time, that would be impolite of us.'  
  
"Alright, yeh dogs, let's get back to the ship." Jack said, starting back toward the ship.  
  
§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢  
  
Scott wiggled uncomfortably in his cell. Elizabeth had not been present during the meeting with Jack, but she seemed to have found out, through ESP or some other power Scott dared not guess, exactly what was said. He laid back against the wall of his cell warily eyeing Annamarie, who was absentmindedly snapping her gum. The sounds of battle had long since faded, so Scott figured he only had a little bit of time before Jack returned. Scott cringed in anger at the very thought of him, the evil, cunning, sadistic uhhh, whatever he is, had gotten him in to quite a predicament.  
  
Scott thought about it. Well, at least she wasn't poor. And her name wasn't Edbert, and she had nice teeth. But still, it was either die, or stick with Elizabeth for the rest of his days. (hello Scott, divorce court?) Scott shifted his gaze over to Elizabeth in mild disgust, as she was scratching her chest and yawning, which most people would not find disgusting, but noblemen are known for the fact that they are easily disgusted. 'the rest of your days..........the rest of your days......... the rest of your days..........' The words were endlessly echoing in his head. He could see it now.........  
  
He would descend the stairs of his house, making his way to the kitchen, passing the discarded articles of clothing from last night. Elizabeth would be in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, it took you forever to get up. But I'm not surprised you were tired, we worked pretty hard last night." She said in a low voice. Vision-Scott smiled and sat down at the table. He noticed a little scruffy man enter the room. He looked questioningly at his wife.  
  
"Oh yes, Edbert. He is homeless and he did me a favor so he will be staying with us for a while." Edbert grinned and waved. Scott saw that he was missing a few teeth and that the ones that were there were crooked and yellow. He shivered in disgust, he hated bad teeth and homeless people. Not to mention people named Edbert. Scott had very odd prejudices. Edbert sat at the table next to Scott.  
  
"Oh yes, did I tell you my parents are coming over today? They are going to need a place to stay for a few months as they are having their house rebuilt." Scott cringed, he hated anyone richer than him and her parents definitely qualified. Elizabeth placed a plate on the table infront of him.  
  
"I made you scrambled eggs, eat up!" She said cheerily.----  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ANYTHING BUT SCRAMBLED EGGS!!!" Scott snapped out of his visionary stupor and ran for it. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get out.  
  
A second later there was the sickening sound of bone crunching against metal. Scott, in his own vision of hell, had temporarily forgotten about the metal bars surrounding him. Scott cringed at the mind-blowing pain that now shot through his entire body. Annamarie's head shot up when she heard him yelling and she was now standing concernedly over him. Scott looked around, he hadn't realized he had fallen over. Annamarie swooped down to check his pulse. 'Do I really look that horrible?' Scott wondered.  
  
He opened his mouth to tell her that he was fine, but he found that he could not speak. Indeed, he had just realized that he couldn't even breathe, he gasped for the life-giving air, but it refused his lungs. Scott felt as though he was going to die. He could not breathe in he could not breathe out. Scott gasped futilely for air as tears of pain ran down his face. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, until at last a shaky breath of air managed to get into his lungs. (A/N: owwww getting the wind knocked out of you hurts so much.........)  
  
"Ok, he's breathing again." Annamarie said. 'Who is she talking to?' Scott wondered. He sat up and looked around, apparently his scream was loud enough to have brought down the crew that remained on the ship. Even Norrington, who had been moping/sleeping since his ship's destruction, turned to look. Great. Now he looked like a COMPLETE moron.  
  
Scott was luckily saved from having to tell why he had run into the door of his cell by the return of Jack and everybody else. As the crowd surrounding him rushed out, Scott propped himself up against the wall of his cell. 'No I will not allow myself to be married to a person with overly rich parents and who lets hobos with bad teeth into my house! Nor will I willingly get married to someone who makes scrambled eggs.' He thought defiantly, not knowing that Elizabeth was allergic to eggs anyway.  
  
§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢  
  
Jeremy stepped aboard the Black Pearl instantly flooded with questions like "Did you get my Frappichino?".  
  
"No, we didn't have enough cash." Jeremy said sipping his coffee despite the fact there was none left.  
  
"WHAT?? You promised you'd get me one you little—" snarled Annamarie. Jeremy shook his coffee cup nonplussed, attempting to get whatever last remnants of coffee remained. (yes, that was purposeful)  
  
"Well, you always have gum and you never share it with me." He said casually.  
  
"Annamarie, calm down, you can have mine." Jack interjected "I must see Scott anyway." He made his way down to the brig.  
  
"Does she know you didn't get one?" Will whispered.  
  
"She will in a moment." Jack said, peering behind him. "Walk faster"  
  
Will looked annoyed and walked faster. A second later, they came to the door, and walked inside of the brig.  
  
§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢§â¢  
  
Scott looked up at the door. He knew that Jack was on his way down, but that didn't matter to him. He had made his choice. But, there was one thing he was nervous about, would Jack......... yes, he was fairly sure he would, all to good pirates do . Scott glanced around the cells, Elizabeth sleeping fitfully against the far side of her cell, Norrington lying there. Scott knew he was awake though. Thinking about what? Now that he could not tell. He also noticed the absence of any kind of guard. He heard the noise of the crew above him.  
  
The door creaked open softly, and Jack Sparrow popped in. He looked around, saw that Scott was awake and went over to him.  
  
"Scott, how are yeh doing? I trust you've had a lovely stay." Jack asked, faking sincerity.  
  
"You know, I'm not a little kid, you can just ask me what I've chosen." Scott said harshly.  
  
"Me what I've chosen?" Jack inquired. "No, I really don't think that helped. I'd have to ask YOU what YOU have chosen, as my life isn't on the line here." Jack's line earned him a glare from Scott.  
  
"I think he means business." Will quipped from the corner. Jack looked over at him.  
  
"Aye, I think he does, what's yer decision?" Jack took on a more menacing tone. 'if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.' Jack thought, looking at the ominous glare directed at him by Scott.  
  
"I will not marry her." Scott said as defiantly as he could. Elizabeth, who was pretending to be asleep let out a grunt of disappointment.  
  
"Ah Scott, I'd hoped it would not come to this, but........." Jack said disappointedly. 'bloody stupid Will's plan. Fat lot of good its done us now.' Jack thought, pulling out his pistol. As a rule, it still only had one shot. Jack was very superstitious.  
  
"WAIT!!" Scott said terrified. "C-can I have a last recoil- request." The appearance of a pistol had greatly tried on his nerves. 'Suck it up you pansy.' Norrington thought. Unbeknownst to all of them he was watching intently.  
  
Jack was still thinking about Scott's last request. 'if he wishes to go free, then I'd have to set him free, that's not good.'  
  
"Ok then, Scott, it depends on what your last request is." Jack said smartly.  
  
"I wish to see my wife, to tell her I'm dying, to get my last affairs in order." Scott asked. 'pssh, that's the most cliched last request ever.' Norrington thought. In this incident, he was seriously rooting for Jack, which in his case is pretty sad.  
  
Jack stood, his pistol pointed at the ceiling, thinking about it. From what Will could tell, he was thinking something along the lines of 'that's the most cliched last request ever.' But Will knew that it would buy them some time, perhaps, Scott would grow to love Elizabeth over time. Jack had apparently reached the same decision.  
  
"Well, Mr. Kreman, I have decided to grant your last request. We will reach Port Royale in 3 days." Jack said, starting to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait! Mr. Sparrow!" To the surprise of all, it was Norrington who spoke.  
  
"Honestly, Commodore, have you the decency to call me Captain when I'm on my own ship?" Jack queried.  
  
"Why did you give him that, "I want to see my wife one last time" is captive code for "great, now I have time to escape"" Norrington whispered when Jack was close enough.  
  
"First of all, he isn't going to be getting off this ship. And secondly, he's going to give me what I want." Jack whispered. And with that he turned and walked out of the brig. Norrington sat back down. 'You know, you've got to hand it to that Sparrow, he really know what he's doing.' Norrington decided, his abject hate and somewhat admirance had turned to respect and mild annoyance.  
  
¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿-¿  
  
Oh my god, guys I'm sorry. I would make this longer, but I'm so sick of typing this, its taking me bloody forever and I just wanted to finish it. Yeh, anyway, you people are probably like "ohh Norrington, Jack? Buddies?" well, I'm sure as heck trying for it. Go figure. *evil author's cackle* yeh, anyway, I'll try to update soon(er). 


End file.
